Stay Puft Marshmallow Man
Stay Puff Marshmallow Man rapped against the Ghostbusters and Mythbusters in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. He was portrayed by Taylor Cu and voiced by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is a fictional character from the Ghostbusters franchise, which sometimes appears as a giant, lumbering paranormal monster. It first appears in Ghostbusters as a picture logo on a prop package of marshmallows in Dana Barrett's apartment, on a graffiti advertisement on the building next to the Ghostbuster's HQ, and then in the climax of the film as the physical manifestation of the Sumerian deity Gozer, who takes such a form due to Ray Stantz's unsuccessful mental attempt to think of the least-threatening thing possible when told that the villain would destroy the Ghostbusters in the form of the first thing they thought of. Along with the Ghostbusters logo, the image of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man has become one of the most recognizable emblems of the franchise. Lyrics Aww... aww... Yo, raise up, it's Stay Puft! I stay fluff! Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up! I smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter. I don't play. Show these dweebs how to rock a beret! I live so large you can't harsh my mellow. Just one step took me out the ghetto! You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows, 'Cause Big Puft just turned all you bitches to toast! Scrapped lyrics Raise up, Stay Puft and I'm coming in! Punk busters better watch who they summonin'! I'll flip skeptics till they're butter-side up, And shred your street cred like a cannonball, what! Ghostbusters get covered in fluffernutter spray! So watch a real rapper rock a beret! My marshmallow flows turn these bitches to toast, Show you all better be afraid of Big Puft! Trivia *He is the fourteenth non-human rapper. *He is the sixth third-party rapper in a battle, after HAL 9000, Abraham Lincoln, Vladimir Lenin, Mikhail Gorbachev, and Vladimir Putin. **He is the second one to be non-human. ***He is both the first third-party rapper and non-humanoid rapper to appear in a season premiere. *He is the sixth fictional villain/anti-hero to rap, after Darth Vader, HAL 9000, Boba Fett, Ebenezer Scrooge, and Walter White. *He is the third fictional character to rap against another character from the same work of fiction, after The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. *Before he joins the battle, you can hear his footsteps. *He is the fourth largest character to appear in a battle, followed by Chuck Norris, Mario and Luigi. **He is portrayed here as taller than the whole Shandor Building, while in the movie, he was about half its size and had to climb to reach the roof. *He is the first rapper to face two groups of rappers by himself. **Battling nine people altogether, he has battled against the most people at once. **He is the sixth rapper whose masks are their actual faces, the other being The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is the fifth rapper to appear as a celestial/ghostly body after Donald Trump, J.P. Morgan, Kanye West, and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. **He is the first not to appear in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. ***He would be the sixth rapper if Adolf Hitler in Season 4 trailer counts. *ERB got the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man costume from Decimated Designs. *He is the second rapper to say something during the "Who won? Who's next?" sequence, after Dr. Watson. *He was originally going to be played by Mike Betette but was scrapped for Taylor Cu. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Third-party Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Taylor Cu